paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aces' Club
Background Aces' Club is a cantina in the Belkadan Moon Monastery. Considered an exclusive members only, Aces' Club caters to the very best mercenary starfighter pilots & smugglers in the galaxy. The club has an extensive network for mercenary pilots, squadrons, and smugglers needing jobs and how to contact those hiring; its most notable function, however, was keeping a running score chart and competition based on kills, assists, and operations (and their degree of difficulty) between mercenary starfighter pilots & mercenary starfighter squadrons on a month-to-month and a yearly basis (score charts were kept between smugglers as well on a separate system). It was said that the best starfighter pilots in the galaxy were part of the Aces' Club; the brotherhood was so strong in Aces' Club, that if you offended or crossed one of them, you crossed all of them. Information Brokers Aces' Club was also known to have the best information brokers in the known galaxy, with the likes of Talon Karrde and others a frequent sight. Access to said information brokers without membership access came at a steep club charge rate, typically 15,000 thousand credits up front (this charge didn't include the information brokers' own rates). Membership Membership was only granted through who you knew already at the club or who you killed to get in. Yearly Membership Rates were enforced at 6,000 thousand credits per pilot and smuggler or 72,000 thousand per squadron (debts were ruthlessly collected by bounty hunters and the clubs' own members being sent out to collect). Membership--- "rights as a member"---provided one with access to hiring clients for work, access to information brokers with a club discount of 35%, marketing of your own skills & resume to clients, and certain protections & insurance policies (looking out for each other's six). It was said, however, that club membership was no longer voluntary once you were in the club and if you tried to get out of the network---mysterious deaths, disappearances, and accidents were not uncommon for rogue membership. Injuries due to a field mishap were exceptions, as were other circumstances on a case-by-case situation. If you were considered an Exclusive Member, one with enough respect from others and work under your belt, then your involuntary status was waived (1,200 credits a year to stay off the debt sheets to the club, but it retained your "rights as a member"). You could also buy your rights and waive your club rights with a 48,000 thousand credit buyout; while it terminated your membership until you reapplied, it also prevented the club from killing you on going rogue or racking up debt. Retired members were granted a lifetime membership at a one-time 1,200 thousand credits fee; retirement allowed you to still work part-time jobs under the club's protection, but work had to be limited (or you risked losing your retirement listing and were forced to reauthorize as a full-time member and dues). Awards Once a year, the Best Mercenary Starfighter Pilot of the Year was crowned, as well as the Best Mercenary Squadron of the Year was crowned. A third award, the Best Smuggler of the Year, was also awarded. Best pilots & best smugglers received a 36,000 thousand credit reward and trophy, while best squadrons received a 420,000 thousand credit reward and trophy. Category:Other Category:Locations